Pokey
Not to be confused with Poki. Pokey is a member of Route 50. She enjoys writing, drawing, and destroying the stability of fictional characters. Wild. She's a fan of Pokemon, Presentable Liberty, Portal, The Stanley Parable, and other things. Reputation Pokey tends to be reckless and wild, though as of late she's settled down some and gotten more laid-back. Maybe as some kind of counter to stress and anxiety. Hoo. Her closest friends on the site are CE (cue), Will (cutetords), Syn (KYANRAHR) and some others. She is also known for her love of roleplaying (see next section). She is infamous for making more roleplays than players can keep track of and demanding RP posts from them, as Sky did in the past, although recently this has died down. Recently she has moved onto roleplaying on Feralfront and Tumblr (check out rnainframe or vxrgil for that), but she still is up for the occasional thread on the Route. Don't expect her to last long in it if it doesn't immediately catch her attention, though. In Route 50 fiction, Pokey performed scientific experiments around 2012, splicing a Ho-oh and a Luxray to create a "Grifray", which she described as a genetic abomination that threatened the Chat's safety. The Grifray later became her alter ego as a member of the crime-fighting Team Luxrio. Roleplays She is known to make and juggle several roleplays at once. Pokey tends to favor quick-moving stories with numerous characters. Well-known RPs of hers and ones she is currently having a major role in are... *RuneClan / Beyond the Runes - Two RPs that took place in different times based around a single clan - RuneClan. Cats gifted with one of seven runes in the first roleplay had special extranormal abilities, and in the second, cats gifted with a gem and element had powers related to both. The first got very close to completion. *GiFTeD - A Pokemon roleplay taking place in a stronghold beneath Nimbasa City. *Mystical Pendants - A Pokemon roleplay where Pokemon don't exist, but can be harnessed through artifacts known as Pendants. This roleplay got very close to completion. She's still trying to revive this one. *The Five - A Mystery Dungeon roleplay where five guilds live in peace in the land of Daseos. This roleplay got very close to completion. * Silenas - An ongoing roleplay taking place in the fan-made region of Silenas, with the threat of the villainous Team Prime lurking around every corner. She's still trying to revive this one. * Disbelief - A roleplay created by Nepeta and co-owned by thekingofpillowland involving legendary Pokemon turned into 'mortal' Pokemon. Forms Pokey's fursona is Silv, a silver wolf with blue eyes and poofy bangs. Her tail is fluffy with a curl resembling Hetalia's personification of Italy's ahoge on the tip, with a large white tip and a smaller black bit. There are 3 small dots under her right eye and she has a black earring on her right ear, a black wristband on her left wrist and a black bandanna. There are some dark markings under her eyes that often make people think she has eye bags. Her other fursona, or monstersona, or whatever, is Snuff, a wolflike, anthropomorphic creature that is mainly navy blue, cobalt, alice blue, and powder blue in color. They wear yellowed bandaging over their chest, black and cobalt-striped arm warmers on their forearms, have a striped tongue, and have a striped tail tipped with a tuft of navy. Their scleras are black with white, slitted pupils. They also wear a dark gray vest with cobalt accents on it. Pokey's Pokesona tends to change a lot. Her current Pokesona is Corona, a Flareon/Eevee/Luxio hybrid. Trivia *Pokey often uses her real name online, Zoe. She also frequently uses her classmates' names in Stream. Lately she's more comfortable with Lars, feeling like it fits her somewhat genderless, nonbinary outlook on herself better. *Pokey is one of few to call some users by their old aliases. For example, she refers to Nepeta as Atar, and basscannon as AU. *She's nonbinary, and doesn't care about pronouns. A Quote " Technically, you are the fifth RP generation " This quote was originally at the top of this article. To clarify, Sparkleaf meant that Pokey posted so much that she was practically an entire generation of roleplayers on her own. Elsewhere on the Internet *Tumblr *Sudomemo *dA *GPX / GTS *Pokeytard/Lars on Skype Category:Members